fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Threat (Stories of the Enterprise D)
Enterprise loved her fleet. She lived and died for them so when a fellow captain contacted her over a secure channel, saying something was wrong with it she took the message seriously. "Damn Pacifica! We have to investigate this!" She growled. "Agreed. Maximum warp?" Picard asked. "I can add a little extra too sir." She growled. "Punch it!" Enterprise raced off for the Dytallix System. She met up with Captain Walker and his ship, USS Horatio in orbit around Dytallics B. She liked Horatio. The Ambassador-class starship was an eager up and coming officer. She saluted Enterprise as the flagship approached. "At least Horatio." Enterprise ordered and the other ship relaxed. Two frigates accompanied her. Thomas Paine and Renegade. "Care to tell me what this is all about, sister?" Enterprise asked. As an Ambassador-class, Horatio was Enterprise's sister in her previous incarnation and the flagship still saw her as such. "We all came here in secret, Enterprise. To address the threat." Renegade said. "What threat?" Enterprise questioned. The fear in the other starships' eyes scared her. "Have you noticed anything unusual from Starfleet Command lately?" Paine asked. "No, I'm often so far out I rarely get messages from them. I operate under my own orders as you know very well, Paine." Enterprise replied. "Some of us are seeing strange patterns. Unusual orders." Horatio said. "Starbase 12 was completely evacuated for 2 full days, no explanation given." Renegade said. "And what about the deaths? Hood, Reliant, Constellation." Paine put in. The Constellation and Excelsior-class vessels were some of Starfleet's finest. And had served as Counsel to Enterprise for nearly a century. "All dead?" The flagship asked, her voice shaking. "A series of 'accidents'!" Renegade said. "Or so they say." Horatio growled. "It's hard to say anything. Inter-fleet communications are at a minimum but something is happening." "And we fully expect our flagship to be targeted soon." Paine warned. "Targeted for what?" Enterprise asked. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last, that someone made an attempt on her life. "We don't know yet, but some of Starfleet's top command people are checking out. It doesn't look good, Enterprise." Horatio said. "This could compromise the entire core of the fleet. Ships I've known and served for years are just disappearing." "We need to find out who's behind this and quickly." Enterprise hissed but her confidence hid her fear. Fear for her planet, her fleet, her ships. "What is happening to the Federation?" She thought. "What is happening to my fleet?" The four ships went their separate ways and as Enterprise headed back for Pacifica, a disturbance in a nearby quadrant got her attention. Slowing to impulse, she spotted the debris of a Starfleet vessel. No markings but the sheer amount of it told her it could only be Horatio. "No..." She whimpered. Her former sister wasn't just gone, she was completely destroyed. The starship's grief morphed to anger and she gave a loud roar, causing her crew to put their palms to their ears. "When I find out who did this." She began, eyes narrowing into fine icy blue chips. "They will pay. I will make them pay!" Ambassador was surprised to detect a new starship approaching ESD. It wasn't often one returned to Sol Sector. She snapped to salute when she saw who it was. "At ease." Enterprise half-growled, not even looking at her. "Whoa, Enterprise. What's got you in a sour mood." Ambassador asked, chasing after her. "You think I returned to Earth for nothing?" Enterprise hissed. "Enterprise, talk to me..." Ambassador begged. The flagship sighed. "Less than a day ago, I was approached by Reliant, Thomas Paine, and Horatio. They spoke of a threat to Starfleet. Hours later, I detected a debris field. From its size, I knew it could only be one ship." "Horatio?" Ambassador whispered and at Enterprise's nod the starship gave a loud wail. "I will find out who killed her, I promise you." Enterprise nuzzled her and continued on. Through the efforts of her crew, the parasites that caused this mess were eradicated. Enterprise felt no remorse for their deaths. But the damage had been done. Enterprise joined Ambassador at ESD. "I just can't believe she's gone." The older starship whispered. "She risked her life to warn me. The least I could do is finish it for her." Enterprise murmured. Ambassador leaned into her. "For that, I thank you." She whispered. "Anything for my fleet." Enterprise replied, licking her. Ambassador hid her blush by nuzzling Enterprise's side. Both starships' purrs faded as they went to sleep. Category:Story Category:Star Trek Fanfiction